marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Fitz (Life-Model Decoy)
(undercover) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Man Behind the Shield'' *''Self Control'' *''Identity and Change'' (mentioned) |actor = Iain De Caestecker |status = Unknown}} Leo Fitz was the Life-Model Decoy of the real Leo Fitz who was sent on a mission by Aida to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. and execute the Inhumans for Anton Ivanov. The LMDs plan was revealed however and Fitz was destroyed by Jemma Simmons, only to be repaired by his fellow LMDs. Biography LMD Mission Tricking Jemma Simmons During a mission to rescue Director Jeffrey Mace from The Superior in Russia, the real Leo Fitz was captured by Aida and put unconscious inside the Framework. He replaced by an LMD alongside who was sent to infiltrate the Playground. Once he had been successfully replaced and had the real Fitz's memories installed into his Quantum Brain, the Fitz LMD joined his other agents just as they witnessed the Watchdogs Submarine escaping the base with Aida and the captured agents, as the Phil Coulson LMD ordered them to retreat back to base. Back at the base, Fitz's LMD spoke to Jemma Simmons about the mission as she expressed her own concerns about how the mission had played out, noting there was an odd period of silence when none of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were in contact with each other, although Fitz's LMD tried to dismiss this as nothing to be concerned about. Simmons however was alerted to an alarm with showed there were four Life-Model Decoys within the base, mistakingly believing that Daisy Johnson was one of them, while the Fitz LMD reacted with false horror.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield Fitz's LMD continued the deception as he noted that the LMD's were not aware that he and Simmons were onto them, however they were soon joined by Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD who began asking questions to Fitz about the mission, allowing Fitz's LMD to maintain it's cover. When Jeffrey Mace's LMD then ordered Simmons to bring all the Inhumans to the base, secretly planning on killing them, Fitz's LMD recommended that he and Simmons remain close together, telling Simmons he would keep her safe while wanting to scan her brain. As they made their way through the base, Fitz's LMD discussed what had happened with Simmons, noting that Holden Radcliffe would have used Melinda May's LMD to scan the agents to produce the LMD bodies. However, Fitz accidentally set off an LMD detector which Simmons soon noticed, at which point she drew her gun and threatened him. Fitz's LMD attempted to maintain his disguise by insisting he was not the machine, claiming Simmons was and did not even know it, noting how she had made him come to his quiet area with only her. When Simmons continued to insist she was human, Fitz's LMD began accusing her of being the only one who was threatening him with a gun, crying tears in order to put doubt in Simmons' mind, with her begging the LMD not to make her feel sorry for it. Fitz's LMD told Simmons that he was the bad guy for ever helping Radcliffe build Aida and the LMD's before being ordered by Simmons to pick up a nearby blade and cut his wrist, so she could see if he was robotic or not, although Fitz argued that could mean she was a robot making him kill himself. As instructed, the Fitz LMD cut open his wrist, causing the artificial blood to come pouring out as he collapsed onto his knees in apparent agony, claiming he may have cut open a vital artery as a result. The LMD ensured that he kept the bleeding wound in shadow and played the role of the victim in pain, causing Simmons to walk closer to him to try and patch up his wound. However as soon as Simmons was close enough, the Fitz LMD stabbed her in the leg before knocking her gun away and striking her across the head with a heavy paint can.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Schemes Discovered The Fitz Life-Model Decoy then had Jemma Simmons lightly sedated so that he could then log her inside the Framework and prepared her own Quantum Brain for her own LMD. While setting up the process, Fitz's LMD reassured her by claiming that she would soon be able to rest and that he was doing this to keep her safe, which was that the real Leo Fitz had always wanted, so they could finally be married. When Simmons got off her chair and attempted to crawl away, grabbing a hammer to defend herself, the Fitz LMD told her not to be afraid. Simmons distracted the Fitz LMD by commenting on how he had mentioned marriage, before using the hammer to drop a large engine on him, trapping him underneath. Simmons then used this to her advantage by jumping on the Fitz LMD and stabbing him multiple times, causing him to scream out in apparent pain before performing as Fitz in order to make Simmons feel sympathy. Simmons however stabbed him in the neck, causing him to malfunction and die. Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie's LMDs later found and repaired Fitz's machinery. Having been repaired enough that Fitz could repair himself, he eventually rejoined the fight only to discover that Quake had also learned of their deception and had destroyed the Mackenzie and Jeffrey Mace LMDs, with Fitz noting that it would take him a while to repair them both. Having just heard that Quake and Simmons had been captured by Melinda May's LMD, Coulson went to investigate while sending Fitz to activate the Daisy Johnson LMDs to go into seek and destroy mode. However much of the base was destroyed by explosives before Fitz could do this - as to whether he escaped the blast or not is unknown. Powers *'Android Physiology:' Being an android, the LMD Fitz's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': To be added **'Quantum Brain': To be added Relationships *Leo Fitz - Template Allies *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator *Aida - Creator *Alphonso Mackenzie (Life-Model Decoy) † *Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † *Jeffrey Mace (Life-Model Decoy) † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons - First Killer **Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy) † **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Davis † **Piper **Prince † Gallery Fitz-LMD-Destroyed.png References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jemma Simmons Category:Revived Characters